1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an improvement to plastic card holders for containing and displaying an assortment of display items.
2. Description of Related Art
SNAP-IT.TM., which is the subject of co-pending application Ser. No. 07/376,816, provides baseball card collectors and dealers with a product that holds, protects and displays a single baseball card that is quick and simple to use. The present invention, distributed under the trademark SNAP-IT II.TM., provides an improvement upon the plastic card holder described in the prior application by providing means for slidably engaging and locking a cover panel to a base panel. The improved holder accomplishes the objects of the first holder, but provides a more secure mechanism for holding and displaying the display item or items between the two panels, and has been tested by being dropped several times from substantial heights without the two panels becoming disengaged.
In collector's circles, it is important to protect display items, such as cards, from damage by exposure to the elements or by periodic handling. Obviously, a well preserved baseball card, for example, will be worth more to a collector, both in terms of personal viewing pleasure and in terms of monetary value. It is also important for both dealers and collectors to be able to handle individual cards for the purpose of displaying, trading and selling them, but without impairing the view of each card. Thus it is advantageous to provide a means by which the external surfaces of the holding device are protected from damage, particularly from scratching. It is also advantageous to provides a secure mechanism for holding and displaying a display item or items.
Some card holder devices are made with multiple parts. Card replacement typically requires unscrewing a number of screws from associated nuts, removing the top half, swapping the card, carefully aligning the card, carefully replacing the top without moving the card, and reinstalling and retightening the screws to the nuts. Obviously, this is a time consuming and painstaking process. In addition, some currently used devices use threaded holes for receiving the screws, which greatly increase the cost of the device. In summary, current holder devices which firmly secure display items in place are typically complex and difficult to open and close.
Applicants are aware of the following patents concerning card holder devices and related protective devices.
__________________________________________________________________________ Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Title __________________________________________________________________________ 4,829,691 May 16, 1989 Manjos et al. CARD DISPLAY HOLDER AND PROTECTOR 4,443,959 Apr 24, 1984 Ackeret STACKABLE PHOTOGRAPH HOLDERS 4,524,867 Jun 25, 1985 Klein et al. CASE FOR ACCOMMODATING WRITTEN MATERIAL FOR PRESENTATION PURPOSES 3,949,505 Apr 13, 1976 Kato QUICKLY INTERCHANGEABLE SLIDE MOUNTS 847,052 Mar 12, 1907 Englefield BOOK-REST AND THE LIKE 3,029,548 Apr 17, 1962 Braha BOOK HOLDER 3,581,422 Jun 1, 1971 Kondo FILM HOLDER FOR SLIDE PROJECTOR 4,703,853 Nov 3, 1987 Byrns BLOW-MOLDED THREE SECTION STORAGE CASE 4,745,695 May 24, 1988 Hetzer INFORMATION CARRIER HOLDING RAIL 4,869,364 Sep 26, 1989 Bray CONTAINER FOR THIN OBJECTS ITALY 608653 Sep 19, 1960 Milano VARIABLE INCLINE SUPPORT UK 2 092 329 Aug 11, 1982 Buddle PHOTOGRAPHIC SLIDE MOUNTS __________________________________________________________________________
Manjos, et al. teaches a display device and protector suitable for holding a card or card-like object, in which two sides are connected. The Manjos device has more limited life than that of the applicants because the fold line will become weakened and fail. Manjos also requires more expensive equipment to produce. Still another distinguishing feature of the present invention is the novel means for adjusting the viewing angle of the assembled card display holder. No such means is disclosed in Manjos, nor is any slidably engaging means.
Each of the remaining patents relates generally to one or more aspects of the present invention but differ in structure and operation from the present invention.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a device for, among other things, slidably engaging and locking a cover panel to a base panel and displaying various items, such as a baseball card.